Here I Am
by teddylupin-snape
Summary: :"George, when will you realize that we need to be together? I'll stand right here. I can wait for you, George. The only question is, how long will you be able to live on your own like this? I understand you, George. I know you have emptiness inside you, but I can fill that.":


"George, you know you can talk to me."

"Angie, listen. I know you loved _him_. You don't need to pretend for me."

"I _did_ love him. But I'll always be here for you. I know that you're not him. I'm not saying you're the same person, but George, you can still come to me. My door's open, my heart's full."

"Thanks, Angie."

.

"Angelina! Angelina! I—"

"George. Sorry I left you! I'm here now; I won't leave you again, promise."

"It's just…I don't know what to do anymore, Angie. Without him right by me, I can't…I can't _live_."

"George, look at me. You need to get out there! What would he say if he saw you cooped up here all day? You can't just…stop living, George. Please."

"Thanks, Angie. You're a great friend, you know that? I'm so glad I have you here. Thank you."

"You had better get used to that, Georgie. I won't be leaving any time soon."

.

"FRED! NO! FRED!"

"George, wake up! George! GEORGE!"

"Wha—Angelina, what's going on?"

"You've fallen asleep on the couch again, George. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Fine, why?"

"You…had a nightmare. About _him_. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, Angie, I'm okay. Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"Thank you, Angelina. Angel."

"Stop it!"

"You know you love it, Angel."

"I love you, Georgie. Now go back to sleep."

"M'kay. Night."

"Goodnight, George."

.

"Fred, come look at this!"

"What? Angelina?"

"Shit. Oh, George, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say that! I know who you are! I—"

"I don't want to hear it."

"George, don't leave. I'm sorry."

"Goodbye, Angelina."

"George! George—"

.

"George, open the door. Please?"

"—"

"George Weasley, you better open this door before I—"

"Before you what? Forget who I am again?"

"George, I _know_ who you are. It was just a slip-up. I promise! Please open the door, George."

"Fine. Happy?"

"George, I'm really sorry. No, wait! Please come back, George. I. Love. You. I need you to know that."

"Don't you mean you love—love Fr—Fred?"

"George, please! It's okay, you don't need to cry! Oh, George! Come here."

"Get away from me."

"George—"

"No, Angelina. I know you loved him. When will you realize that I'm not just a replacement for him? He's—he's gone. No one can reverse that. Stop living in the past, Angelina. It's getting you nowhere."

"Hark who's talking! And, George, listen. I know that you're two separate people. I've changed. I love you, George Weasley."

"Of course you would say that. I know you loved him more than you could ever love me. I understand that, okay. Just, please. I can't handle this right now, Angelina."

"George, please believe me! You don't need to feel alone forever, George. I'm right here. I'll stay here for as long as you need me."

"I don't need anyone to take care of me. I'm perfectly fine, thank you."

"George, I'm not saying that you can't take care of yourself. I'm saying that there's a part of you that needs me in your life. There's a part of me that can't be away from you, George."

"Angelina, look. We're great friends, but I don't think we can go anywhere farther than that. I'm sorry."

"Fine. I understand. But let me be the friend who's always there for you. I can be your shoulder to cry on, George. I can help you remember what it was like before."

"That's the thing. I don't know if I'm ready for that yet, Angie."

"But—"

"Sorry."

.

"George, I know this world isn't perfect. I don't want you to live your life all alone. I can't bear to see that. You can trust me, George. I'm on your side. I've been there all along. You've known me for years! I know you, your feelings, and your thoughts. George, when will you realize that we need to be together? I'll stand right here. I can wait for you, George. The only question is, how long will you be able to live on your own like this? I understand you, George. I know you have emptiness inside you, but I can fill that. Please?"

"Angie, I—I don't know…"

"I _love_ you, George Weasley. You don't need to live this way. You don't need to feel alone. I'll always be here to support you. I'm right here, waiting for you."

"Thank you, Angelina. I love you, too. It's just…it's hard to—Mmph…"

"—"

"—"

"—"

"I love you, George."

"I love _you_, Angie."

"I'll always be here for you, George."

"I know, Angie. Thank you."

**For:**

**Fanfiction Tournaments Competition: Prompt: Here I Am (Leona Lewis)**

**xox**

**Please review**


End file.
